


Truth or dare?

by experimentative_writer



Series: Home [1]
Category: Irish Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Drinking Games, F/M, Friendship/Love, Lapdance, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Very brief Jennifer Lawrence x Reader, Very brief Michael Fassbender x Nicholas Hoult, but nothing really happens, only for the plot, sorry about that, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: Jen sat up right abruptly, glass in the air. You all turned in her direction, laughing drunkely at her sudden behavior.“Guys!! I have an idea!”You all laughed stupidly at her words while you waited for her to finish her idea, which she seemed to forget the longer you stared at her.“And…?” said Michael, laughing.Jen’s eyes grew larger, like she just remembered she was about to say something.“Right! Let’s play truth or dare!”You rolled your eyes at her idea and huffed a small laugh. Your reaction attracted James’ attention, so he turned around to face you, a little spark in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.“Aw, come on Y/n! ‘Not chickening out ‘cause of a wee game of truth or dare, aren’t we?”You smirked back at him, the same glint in your eyes.“Well, seems like you don’t know me well enough if you think I would.”orA game of 'truth or dare' with the crew evolves in something more between Michael, James and you.





	Truth or dare?

Conventions were always incredible moments; meeting fans and all different kinds of workers in the film industry, doing panels and getting to interact with the fans, but most importantly, getting to spend all this amazing time with your X-Men crew. 

During the filming of the movies, Michael, James, Jennifer, Nicholas and you all grew close to each other, being near 24/7 together for almost six months. Your bond was even stronger with Michael and James since you pretty much interacted with them in every scenes. After a long day of work, you often met in one of your trailers, having a drink or two and enjoying the others’ presences. 

When the filming ended, it almost broke your heart to have to part ways with your co-stars. It was not the easiest thing to try to meet outside of the filming, all of you having different schedules and projects. However, you did have the chance to see James and Michael more often since, most of the times, you had interviews together every once in a while. 

The chemistry between the three of you was... particular. On screen, you often teased each others, flirting, touching, finding a way to put innuendos everywhere you could. A lot of rumors were going around about the three of you, saying there was a kind-of-relationship going on, but it was not actually the case (though, you  _ did _ find both men more than attractive and, seeing how close you all were, you sometimes did question your feelings towards them). 

The majority would have thought it was some kind of act you put in front of the camera to entertain the public, but, again, that was not  _ exactly  _ the case. You often found yourself leaning casually against one of the men’s shoulder or touching them longer than needed. Michael and James had the same attitude around you (and also around each others); legs brushing against yours, arm wrapped casually around your shoulders, hugging you from behind, chin resting on your shoulder...You were not a “physical-contact-craving” person, but it seemed so natural with both of them. Sometimes almost  _ too  _ natural.

After a long day at Montreal’s Comiccon, Jennifer, Nicholas, James, Michael and you decided to go have some drinks in Michael’s room, longing some time just the five of you together. Michael picked stuff to make drinks in the mini-bar of his room and poured some for everyone. After a while, Jen suggested taking shots, and you all agreed, beginning to feel a bit tipsy. 

  
  
  
  


You were all sitting in the small salon in Michael’s room, listening to Nicholas telling an awkward moment he had today. You were sitting in one of the two sofas, Michael beside you and James sitting on the ground between you legs, your hands playing with his short hair. Jen and Nicholas, with Jen’s feet on his laps, were sitting across you, both on the other sofa. 

As you were trying to recover from a good laugh sparked by Nicholas’ story, Jen sat up right abruptly, glass in the air. You all turned in her direction, laughing drunkely at her sudden behavior. 

“Guys!! I have an idea!”

You all laughed stupidly at her words while you waited for her to finish her idea, which she seemed to forget the longer you stared at her.

“And…?” said Michael, laughing.

  
Jen’s eyes grew larger, like she just remembered she was about to say something. 

“Right! Let’s play truth or dare!”

You rolled your eyes at her idea and huffed a small laugh. Your reaction attracted James’ attention, so he turned around to face you, a little spark in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

“Aw, come on Y/n! ‘Not chickening out ‘cause of a wee game of truth or dare, aren’t we?”

You smirked back at him, the same glint in your eyes. 

“Well, seems like you don’t know me well enough if you think I would.” 

James bit his bottom lip at your answer, knowing that you practically never backed down before anything. You once did, in fact, steal all of Michael’s clothes while he was in the shower and made him run around the set with only a towel around his waist until he was able to catch you and take his clothing back. In your defence, it was James that dared you to do it. 

You turned in Nicholas direction, startling the man as you did as he was clearly not expecting to be the first player.

“Nick, truth or dare?”

With all eyes on him, Nicholas held back your stare before answering proudly; “Dare.” 

“I dare you to do a body-shot off Mike.” 

Nicholas’ eyes went wide and everyone erupted in laughter, clearly not expecting such a harsh start.    
“Alright.” 

You all made impressed noises at his confidence and Michael rubbed his face in his hands, laughing. Jen went to grab the tequila, a shooter, salt and a slice of lime. She prepared the shot as you took the salt from her, turning in Michael’s direction. He stared at you attentively as you took his wrist and turned it so you could pour the salt on the inside of it. Jen gave him the lime slice so he could hold it between his teeth. 

Nicholas stood up and walked towards Michael. The closer he was, the more flushed he seemed to become. You were all looking intensely at both men, Jen’s cellphone filming everything. Nicholas breathed a small “Here we go” as he drank the shot, licked the salt of Michael’s hand and then took the lime from between his lips, clearly avoiding his lips. When he was done, you all cheered and applauded him. He bent his back like he was doing a reverence before going back to sit at his place. 

Jen was laughing like mad and was trying to catch her breath. As she calmed down, she finally was able to explain what made her laugh so much, Nicholas staring at her.

“Oh my god, you should have seen your face when you took the lime! You know, if you had said ‘No homo’, kissing Mike would have been alright!”

You all laughed at her words, even the two victims. Nicholas then had an idea, so he turned in Jen’s direction.

“Alright, since you clearly wanted me to kiss Mike, truth or dare Jen?”

She looked at him playfully and answered “Dare”.

Nicholas had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he looked between you and Jen.

“I dare you to kiss Y/n.”

  
Jen and you looked at each other, neither of you bottered or feeling unease. You got up from your seating, avoiding to hit James’ head with your legs as you did, and walked in her direction. Slowly, you straddled her, making a show of it which, in turn, made the men whistle at the both of you. Jen slid her hand behind your head and pulled you in her direction, her lips attacking yours. The kiss was messy, more tongue than anything. Jen pulled lightly on your hair and you took the signal to let out a small moan, keeping the show going on. 

After a minute or two of making out, you pulled away and went back to sit at your place like nothing happened. The three men were staring at you with wide eyes, almost hungrily. You even saw Nicholas adjusting his trousers. You all started laughing again as they applauded you. 

The game kept going on and you all switched between “truth” or “dare”. When it was your turn, Jen asked you who would you choose to sleep with between Mike and James, a small knowing smile on her lips. Your eyes went wide at the question and you sensed your cheeks becoming warmer by the second. Both men were looking at you, a small smirk on their lips. Before you had the time to answer, James spoke, then Mike.

“Well, love, who would you choose, hm?”

“We all know I’m a winning guess. I mean, don’t tell me you didn’t watch  _ Shame _ , because I won’t believe you.” 

Touché. 

(Of course you did. But that didn’t make the choice easier.)

Oh well.  _ Here goes nothing, _ you thought to yourself. 

“To be honest, I wouldn’t be able to choose between them. They’re both fucking masterpieces.”

At your answer, both men looked between each other, something flashing in their eyes. Jen and Nick laughed, clearly not noticing the change in the atmosphere. You held the men’s stare, biting your bottom lip before taking another sip of your drink. 

“James, truth or dare?”

The Scott looked at you playfully.

“Dare.” 

You smiled mischievously at him before continuing.

“I dare you to give Mike a lap dance.” 

James held your stare, his smirk growing larger. He slowly got up from his seating position on the ground and turned in Jen’s direction. 

“At least, let’s put some ambience to it.”

Jen got the call and picked up her phone to put some music. Michael was staring attentively at James, biting his bottom lip as he waited for the man to come closer. 

Jen put the song “Earned it” and James strode in Michael’s direction slowly, sensually, not an ounce of shame in his fluid movement. Michael’s stare was all on James, a small smirk on his lips as he drank a long slip from his drink. 

James began to move his hips from side to side, turning his back to the older man, far enough so he could watch but not touch. James caressed his torso with his hands, then moved them up to his hair before moving them down enough to rest them on his ass as he wiggled it lightly. Nicholas whistled at him, which made the Scott smirk even more. 

He turned around so he was facing Mike and slowly walked around him, one leg sensually stretching before the other, until he was standing behind him. He started to caress the man’s torso slowly, agonisingly slowly. James leisurely slid his hands under Michael’s shirt, stroking his abs and pecs under the light fabric. Michael’s breath hitched as he tried to hide as best he could his physical reaction. 

At the reaction he got from the older man, James went back in front of him, walking and moving to the sound of the music. He parted Michael’s thighs, resting his hands on them and leaning down, his face to Michael’s level, until he was standing between them before turning his back to the other and wiggling his hips down on the man’s crotch. 

James used his grip on Michael’s knees so he could part them wider as he went down slowly, hips still moving from one side to another. The Irish’s hands were awkwardly resting on his thighs, so James briefly took hold of them to make the man caress his chest over and under his shirt, which he happily obliged. The movement made James’ shirt ride up a bit, so you all had a slight view at his toned abdomen.

James put back his hands on the knees surrounding him and rubbed his ass on Michael’s crotch as he bent forward, the older man finally deciding to rest his hands on his waist. After a moment, the Scott turned to face Michael and straddled him slowly, working his hands up his chest over his shirt, then under it. As he rubbed himself against Michael, he grabbed the other’s hand that were resting on his waist to put them underneath his shirt so the man would stroke his chest. Michael sighted at the feeling of warm skin against his palms, letting his ‘friend’ do as he wanted with him. 

After a moment of grinding down on Michael, the music stopped and James got up to go back to his seating place between your legs, but not before whispering something in the older man’s ear, making him shiver; however, you were the only one to notice, even as both men stared at you for a second. Michael was clearly aroused (and so were the rest of you after the amazing performance) so he crossed one leg over the other so he could hide the small tent forming in his trousers; James did the same and bit his bottom lip, laughing lightly.

You were all staring between each other, waiting for someone to speak as everyone was intensely aroused from the show James gave. Smiling, the Scott drank a sip from his drink, proud of himself. Amazed, you started to clap and everyone followed you, making him laugh this cute laugh you always loved. 

After James’ performance, you all started to chat on different things, letting the game go for the rest of the evening. By the end of the night, still sitting between your legs on the ground, James had his head resting on your thigh, one arm propped under one of your knees as he used his position to stroke it lightly. Your head was resting on Michael’s shoulder, the Irish-man stroking your hair and your shoulders delicately, often giving you goosebumps. 

At different stages of drunkness, the group decided that it might be time to go to sleep, so Nicholas and Jen both send their goodbyes before leaving. You decided to hang out a bit longer with Mike and James as you were all too comfortable to even think of moving from your seating position, from a commun unspoken accord. You all enjoyed listening to the silence making his way into the room after the departure of your two other friends. You closed your eyes as you appreciated the intimate moment with both of your best friends. 

After a couple of minutes, James turned in your direction, making both Michael and you turn to face him. James moved forward a little so he wasn’t sitting between your thighs anymore: he had a small smile on his lips and he was staring at you which made you laugh drunkenly as you wondered what got into him. The younger man quickly eyed Michael, licking his lips, and the older man turned to face you too. 

Michael was eyeing you from head to toe slowly before his arm came to rest around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. Your hand rested on his chest as you tried to balance yourself as the new position was too sudden for your reflexes dulled by the alcohol. Michael raised his free hand to your cheek and began stroking it lightly while looking at you intensely in the eyes. 

Now that you were closer to Michael, James pulled himself from his seating position and came to sit where you previously were, sitting on his left leg so his body was turned in your direction. His movement made you turn around and he seized the opportunity to put his hand on the back of your head and pull you to him, his lips crashing against yours. You did not expect this turn of events, so your first reaction was to gasp slightly in shock, but you quickly returned the kiss.  _ God  _ that his lips felt good as they were moving in complete sync with yours. 

As James deepened the kiss by exploring your mouth with his tongue, you felt Michael’s hands wrapping around your waist and stroke it over the fabric of your shirt, biting his lips while watching James and you make out. Wanting to show him some interest too, you reluctantly let go of James’ amazing lips to turn in the older man’s direction. You both leaned forward simultaneously and you closed your eyes as Michael ravished your lips with his. His lips felt different than James’; as James’ kiss was slow and sensual, Michael’s kiss was more of a “dominant” one, hard and messy. 

Your hand went under Michael’s shirt and you slowly stroked his amazingly toned torso. As you did, you felt James’ hands move under your shirt, caress your stomach and, then, stroke your breast. He left kisses and hickeys all along your shoulder and he pulled lightly on your sleeve so he could continue leaving love marks on you, making you moan in Michael’s mouth. 

One of James’ hands left you and, as it did, James pulled himself closer to you, his chest resting against your back and you practically sitting on his laps. Before you had the chance to look at what he was doing, Michael let out a small groan. You opened your eyes and drew back from the kiss to see that James had his other hand on Michael’s crotch and was leisurely stroking him through the fabric of his pants. You bit your bottom lip as you tried to contain a moan at the amazing sight before you: Michael’s head leaned back against the back of the couch, the hand that previously was behind your head now caressing James’ face and hair, face flushed with arousal and lust and his breathing starting to accelerate at the ministrations of the younger man. 

You decided that there was too much clothing separating the three of you, so you took Michael’s shirt off. Understanding the cue, James took your shirt off too, which made both men groan at the view. Their reaction actually caused you to blush since you didn’t think your body was somewhere near spectacular; at least, not compared to either of them. Michael and James both understood what you were thinking and made a quick eye contact, communicating without having the need to speak out loud. 

You felt James’ hand coming to cup your face and turn you in his direction at the same moment that Michael’s hand raised yours to his lips, kissing it softly. James looked at you in the eyes and smiled lovingly as he stroked your cheek.

“Love, you are a beautiful woman.” 

“B-...”

“Do  _ not  _ try to convince us otherwise. Maybe you don’t see yourself like we do, but I can assure you that you  _ are  _ beautiful.” 

“Gorgeous.” continued Michael as he left soft kisses against your neck, making you shiver. 

“Splendid.”

“Astonishing.”

“Lovely.” 

“Ex-”

“Okay, thank you for the list of synonyms, but how about we go back to where we left? I was actually going to take your shirt off since you’re the only one wearing one and that is pretty unfair to be honest.”

Both men laughed at your comment, making you laugh too. 

You leaned forward to kiss James before taking his shirt off, leaving his hair messy. You tangled your fingers in them, feeling their softness, before leaning back against Michael’s chest, now sitting on his laps, and using your grip to pull him towards you. James was now slightly over you, on his knees, with one hand on the back of the couch and one next to Michael’s thigh. 

Michael took advantage of your new position to caress your breast, cupping them over your bra. You felt him slide a hand inside it and, suddenly, your breath hitched as he rolled a nipple between two fingers. James slid his tongue in your mouth, going back to explore it with his own. His hand that was near Michael’s thigh went back to caress the older man through his pants, making him groan. 

James let go of your mouth to crash his lips against Michael’s, kissing him fiercely. Enjoying the show (watching them kiss is certainly the most arousing thing  _ ever _ ), your hands dropped on the younger man’s chest, caressing it, before sliding down his upper body so you could cup his hardness over his pants, which made him gasp as you did. As you palmed him over the tight fabric, you leaned forward and sucked hickeys on his neck. James moaned at your ministrations which, in turn, made you moan and Michael groan. 

The older man’s hand in James’ hair, he tugged on it lightly so he could draw back from the kiss, as amazing it was. Starring in James’ eyes, Michael leaned forward so he could whisper in your ear, the proximity of the three of you letting James hear everything too. 

“How ‘bout we move to bed, hm? We’ll have more space to continue having fun, don’t you think?” 

He punctuated his sentence by another sweet squeeze of your breast that made you moan: you nodded at Michael’s suggestion before kissing James fast. 

The younger man stood up and reached his hand forward so he could help you stand up: you grabbed his hand and let him help you up, Michael’s hands coming to rest on your hips and your ass. He swiftly squeezed a cheek which made you turn in his direction playfully. You motioned him to stand up too and, when he did, you grabbed him by the belt and unbuckled it. Michael bit his bottom lip and took his pants off, leaving him only in his underwear. James’ hand still holding yours, he pulled you to the bed, Michael following behind. 

When you were in front of the bed, James turned you so you would face him, crashed his lips against yours and gently laid you on the bed. You moved up on the bed so both men would have enough space next to you and, as you did, James followed you by crawling on the bed until he was above you. He unbuttoned your pants and you raised your hips so he could take them off.

He was caressing up your thighs when you felt Michael join the both of you on the bed. He came next to you and James turned in his direction to kiss him intensely. Michael tangled his fingers in James’ hair, making the Scott moan (and you too at the sweet sound James made). Michael quickly undid James’ pants and pushed him lightly on the chest so he would lie down on the bed. Both men were staring intensely at each other as Michael took James’ pants off  _ very  _ slowly, rubbing his arousal teasingly at the same time. Impatient, James raised on his elbows to look at Michael closerly.

“How ‘bout you take these off now, yeah? At this pace, we’ll still be here tomorrow morning.” 

His remark made the both of you laugh and Michael retorqued: 

“My, my, so impatient. At least, if you asked gently, I would consider your suggestion, but…”

James rose higher on his elbows and firmly took hold of Michael’s member through the fabric of his boxers and slowly stroked him.

“Would you  _ please  _ hurry the fuck up with these pants so we can actually move on, dear Michael?”

“Now, that’s better.” 

Michael smirked and pushed James back on the bed before taking both his pants and his boxers off in one motion. 

You crawled next to both of the men. Michael’s hand wrapped around James’ member and he began to stroke him hard but slow. The Scott threw his head back  _ finally  _ receiving the attention he wanted, but he kept his eyes opened so he could look at you and Michael making out. 

As Michael mouth was ravishing yours, you felt his free hand undoing your bra before taking it off. When the clothing slid off your body, James rose on his elbows so he could take a nipple between his lips which made you moan loudly. He sucked on the sensitive flesh, sometimes alternating between both of your breasts, and Michael continued kissing you, taking advantage of your moanings to caress your tongue with his. Your hand found his hardness which you pulled out of his confining underwear; you began stroking him slowly, enjoying the slow and teasing pace you seemed to all appreciate. 

You felt a hand slide down from your chest to rub your arousal over the fabric of your underwear, the feeling making you moan loudly in Michael’s mouth before throwing your head back when the hand slipped inside your panties to caress you properly. You opened your eyes to see James smirking at you before he slipped a finger inside your core. Moans escaped your lips again and you dropped your head on Michael’s shoulder, James’ ministrations almost making you cum on the spot. 

After a few strokes, James pulled out from you and slowly pulled his fingers to his mouth, tasting you. He groaned at your sweet taste on his tongue and Michael pulled James’ fingers from his mouth so he could taste you too as he sucked James’ fingers inside his own mouth. James was clearly not expecting this so he let out a shaky moan as Michael’s tongue swirled and sucked around his fingers. The sight aroused you too and you decided that it was time that you entered the game too. 

When Michael released James’ fingers, you pushed delicately on the younger man’s chest so he would lie his back down on the mattress, your action making him look at you with a questioning look and a small smirk. You returned the smirk and caressed down the younger man’s chest to finally stop at his hardness. Michael had stopped caressing James when he saw you move, so you had all the space you needed to proceed in taking James in your mouth in one swift movement. 

The suddenness of your action made James swear loudly, something between your name, “fuck” and a moan. Proud of you, you drew back so only his tip was left between your lips before sinking back down on him and taking him all the way down your throat. James’ hand came to rest on your head, fingers tangling in your hair, not exactly pushing you further down on him but following your movement as you sucked him. 

Michael was looking closely at you as you sucked the other man and he bent over him to kiss him. You looked up and watched them kiss as you continued pleasuring James: the kiss was slow, sensual and had a little something else in it.  _ Love _ , you thought to yourself. 

You weren’t exactly surprised of the interaction between the both of them; honestly, you always noticed how they looked at each other, how they behaved when the other was around, how they would always make sure to sit next to each other, sometimes a hand lazily resting against the back of the other’s chair or caressing the other’s hand under the table thinking no one would notice. No one, except  _ you _ . To be honest, they didn’t try to hide anything in front of you.

You had all the reasons to feel like a ‘third wheel’ when you were with the both of them, but somehow their behavior was the same around you. However, you never associated their behavior towards you with something near romance; you only thought they liked being close to you, seeing how your friendship was  _ so  _ fusional. Sure, you felt affection towards them and (well, you are nowhere near blind) they are both gorgeous, but you never thought you felt this kind of love for them. Until now. 

Almost sensing you stare, both men stopped kissing to look at you, James’ breathing becoming more and more rapid pants. Michael motionned you to come closer to them, so you (reluctantly to be honest) let go of James’ member to join them higher on the bed. When you did, Michael tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you softly. He pulled back a moment later and looked at you in the eyes. 

“Y/n, you have no idea how deeply we care about you. Surprisingly, everything seemed easier… between just the two of us, even if neither of us had been with a man before -for which I might say was as contradicting as it sounds like- and we had no idea how we could bring the subject to you without sounding like we only wanted to sleep with you… We didn’t want to put you in any uncomfortable situation and... we thought it would be easier to just… go back to what it was between the two of us if we realised it was only about sex than if we tried to go back to this with you.. but we realised it wasn’t only about this and we both missed something. We were both missing you.”

You were looking funnily at Michael, wondering what he was trying to say with the alcohol still in you. James turned in your direction, sitting, and took both of your hands before speaking. 

“What Michael is trying to say, love, is that we are both in love with you.  _ And  _ with each other. We know it sounds crazy -and fairly unconventional. But we really do. We don’t want to screw you  _ because  _ you’re our friend, but we don’t want to screw you because you’re our  _ friend _ . We love you, dearly; however, if you do not feel that way towards us, we’ll respect that. If you want to stop everything right now, we’ll respect that too. Any decision you make, we’ll respect it. But we do would like to know how you feel towards us, so that everything is clear.”

You nodded your head at his words (they did make sense) and lowered your gaze, thinking. You were sure of your feelings for both of them (at least, more now than never); however, lots of questions popped into your head. How would it work, being in a polygamous relationship with both of your best friends? If one of you left, what would happen? What if they finally discover they don’t feel anything else than friendship for you? What if you become pregnant? How would you live your unconventional relationship; hidden from the medias or open like every other celebrity couples? 

You closed your eyes and shook your head, feeling anxiety submerging you. Your breathing deepened as you tried to stay as calm as possible, but the realisation of your feelings for James and Michael was a lot to handle. You weren’t expecting that. 

However, two hands were now holding yours. You opened your eyes and you met their gaze. You weren’t alone in this; you had them. That’s all you needed for now. You didn’t need an answer  _ now  _ to every questions. Just like the beginning of your unique friendship, you would discover yourselves by being  _ together _ . 

_ Together _ . This word made you smile. 

Yes; you wanted to be together, you all wanted to be. You didn’t need anything else; only them. That was the answer to your questions. 

After what seemed like an eternity for both men, you raised your gaze to meet theirs. You tightened your grip around their hands, making them smile as you did. 

“I love you. Both of you. I don’t know how we’ll do this, but I don’t care at this moment, because the only certainty I have  _ now  _ is that I don’t want to lose any of you.” 

Both men smiled at your answer, a small sigh escaping their lips in relief. James took hold of your chin with his hand and turned your head in his direction to kiss you softly. Michael wrapped his arms around you, holding you from behind and leaving kisses along your back. 

The kiss with James became more and more heated. Michael slid his hand in your underwear and caressed your clit delicately, making you moan in James’ mouth. Your hand dropped down on James’ member and you went back to your previous ministrations which made James groan in turn. Your free hand went behind your back and you started stroking Michael too, ignoring the weird angle of your hand as you did. 

“Fuck, baby girl…” 

The older man dropped his forehead on your shoulder as he thrusted into your hand. Michael reluctantly took his hand from your underwear to pull them off you and you did the same for him, turning so you could kiss him. One of your hand tangled in his hair as the other went back to caress him, making the man grunt.

It was James’ turn to hug you firmly from behind and caress you, his fingers going down to rub your clit hard but slow. He started fucking you slowly with a finger, than two. You were a moaning mess when Michael pulled from the kiss and took your chin in one hand, making you look up at him, a smirk on his lips.

“Want one of us to fuck you good, baby girl?”

The dirty talk made you moan even more and you nodded your head in answer, forgetting how to form words. Michael seemed pretty proud of himself as gave you a rapid kiss. 

“Hm… I think I wanna see James cum inside you before fucking you… Is that good?”

You nodded your head once more as James cursed at Michael’s words, resting his head on your back and sucking hickeys everywhere he could reach. 

Michael smirked once more, looking at both of his lovers. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

You turned in James’ arms so you could face him. You started to kiss eagerly as Michael sat further on the bed, stroking himself lazily as he looked at both of you. James laid you on the bed before aligning himself between your legs. Before penetrating you, he rose from the kiss and looked at you, a silent question in his eyes. 

“You don’t need to. I trust the both of you, I’m clean and I’m on birth control.” 

James smiled at you lovingly and bent to kiss you, this time more gentle, before entering you in one swift movement. The act made you both moan loudly and you heard Michael groan too. James rested his forehead against yours as he stayed still so you could adjust to the sudden intrusion. He started to kiss down your neck until he reached a nipple and took it in his mouth, making you moan. 

You wrapped your legs around James’ waist and pulled him towards you so he could start moving. He started thrusting gently his member inside you, the sweet friction making you moan his name loudly. James picked up the pace as he groaned your name, his mouth on your neck, his accent thicker than ever. Soon, his hips were slapping against yours in a fast pace and you started feeling the heath beginning to pool at the bottom of your stomach.

“F-fuck, James…” 

“Yeah, me too…” 

Michael was eyeing the both of you closely as he stroked himself faster, his hand matching the pace set by James’ thrusts. However, he slowed down as he saw James and you nearing your end as he wanted to fulfil what he had previously said to you. A few seconds later, both you and James screamed in pleasure as you reached your orgasms. James slowed down and you tried to find your breath back, sometimes interrupted by James’ lips on yours. 

After a minute, James pulled out from you which made you moan from oversensitivity. He laid by your side as Michael took his place between your legs. You smiled at Michael and reached to pull him down so you could kiss him, still aroused from the aftermath of your orgasm. Michael caressed his way down on your breast, then your stomach and, then, between your lips. With the tip of his finger, he felt how wet you still were which made him moan. 

“Fuck, baby girl… Still that wet even after James gave it to you?”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded. Michael quickly went down to lick a strip between your folds before coming back up to kiss you as he entered you carefully, not wanting to hurt you. You sighed in contentment as his member filled you, feeling sensitive after your first orgasm but not too much for it to hurt. James turned so he was facing you, head propped on one hand. He slipped his hand between Michael and you and he started to caress you delicately, making your head roll backward at the amazing feeling. 

Even if Michael had set a slow pace, you were already starting to feel your second orgasm building up. Michael realised and took hold of one of your legs so he could rest it on his shoulder. The new angle made you moan Michael’s name louder and the man picked the pace up. 

“Cum for us, baby.” 

Like on cue, your second orgasm of the evening made you scream in pleasure, Michael following you. He came down to kiss you tenderly as you came down from your orgasm. 

Michael pulled out of you slowly, making sure he wasn’t hurting you. He laid by your side and stretched an arm in your direction. You made your way to his other side so you and James could each lay on one of Michael’s shoulders. Once you had taken your respective places, Michael leaned in James direction to capture his lips in a slow kiss. You looked at them lovingly, your head comfortably installed on Michael’s left shoulder. James’ hand came to find yours and he tangled his fingers with yours, resting them on Michael’s stomach. 

Parting from the younger man, Michael left a soft kiss against the top of your hair. James was smiling at you as he raised your tangled hands to his lips, kissing your fingers. You smiled back at him, enjoying the cuddles. 

You were all breathing in sync, eyes closed as you all appreciated the moment. You felt sleep lurking his way between you. Michael’s hands were caressing both your and James’ backs, sometimes causing goosebumps to erupt. You were starting to feel heavy with sleep, but you  _ really  _ needed to take a shower. 

You started to pull off from both men’s embrace when their eyes came to meet yours, wondering what you were doing. Insecurity flashed in James’ eyes as you reluctantly let go of his hand. Seeing the panic in their eyes, you smiled at them and bent down to kiss them both rapidly. 

“If I don’t go shower now, I’ll never go and I  _ really  _ need a shower. Besides, I’ll need clean clothes that don’t smell like alcohol to sleep in  _ and  _ clothes for tomorrow.”

Both men smiled at each other than at you. James rose to a seating position and reached a hand behind your head to pull you in a kiss. When you parted, Michael spoke, making James and you turn in his direction to look at him. 

“Well, shower might indeed be a good idea. How ‘bout you both get started and I go fetch some clothes in your rooms?”

James looked at you playfully. 

“Round 2?”

You returned the same playful look at the Scott. 

“Sure!”

James and you practically ran to the bathroom, sometimes stopping to share a heated kiss. Michael rose from the bed laughing.

“Hey! Not fair!”

He pulled on pants rapidly and took both James and your’s keys before running to your respective room. 

James and you were already in the shower when he came back, one of your legs around James’ waist as he thrusted into you, your fingers tugging at his hair. Michael undressed and came to join you, lips kissing and sucking on James’ neck. You felt James’ tense for a second before moaning loudly in your mouth, one of Michael’s fingers easing in and out of him. 

  
  
  
  
  


This time, you all came together.

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


The next morning, Michael woke up to a warm body pressed against his. He slowly rose back from sleep, regaining consciousness of his surroundings. Opening one eye at the time, the light blinded him for a few seconds before he was able to look around him completely.

The smaller body frame that Michael was cuddling, spoon-mode, was still fast asleep. As he contemplated the messy brown locks and the galaxy of freckles before him, Michael let himself be filled by his senses: the warmth of the back against him, his hand lazily draped over the smaller man.  _ Not only over him _ , he thought. He realized his lover was actually cuddling someone too. 

Michael smiled fondly at the sight; you were in deep sleep in James’ arms, face pressed against his chest, the older man’s arm around both of you and his hand resting on the small of your back, tangled with James’. 

_ Home _ , thought Michael. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
